finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotetsu (weapon)
The Kotetsu (虎鉄) is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series, usually of the katana class. However, in mythology, Kotetsu was a great blacksmith, not a sword. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The '''Kotetsu' is a sword equippable by the Thief and Red Mage classes and their upgrades. In the GBA remake, Cerberus, found in the Earthgift Shrine, drops the Kotetsu when defeated. It has an attack power of 22. ''Final Fantasy III The '''Kotetsu' is a Dark Sword used by the Dark Knight class. Like all Dark Swords, it is super effective against dividing enemies. One can be found in Bahamut's Lair, the Cave of Shadows, and in Falgabard, and provides 105 Attack. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Kotetsu', originally called Long, is a weapon for Edge that provides 45 Attack and 40 Accuracy. It is bought in Feymarch for 11,000 gil. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The '''Kotetsu' provides 40 attack and accuracy, and is found in Edge's Challenge Dungeon. ''Final Fantasy V The '''Kotetsu' is a katana equippable by Samurai. One can be found in Exdeath's Castle, while additional others must be won from Numb Blade. It provides 55 Attack, 58 Accuracy, and has a 12% chance for Criticals. ''Final Fantasy VI Cyan Garamonde can equip the '''Kotetsu', which may be bought in Narshe, Mobliz, and Nikeah for 800 gil. It provides 66 Attack and is his second weakest weapon. ''Final Fantasy X Any of Auron's katanas may become the '''Kotetsu' if the Counter ability is its dominant ability. ''Final Fantasy XI The '''Kotetsu' appears as a generic low-level Great Katana usable by Samurai. ''Final Fantasy XII The '''Kotetsu' is the cheapest and weakest katana in this game, purchasable in Rabanastre and Jahara 3800 gil. It is also a very rare loot drop from Werewolves. It has an attack power of 50, and requires the Katana 1 license to equip. In the ''International Zodiac Job System'' version, only the Mononofu class may equip the Kotetsu. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Kotetsu' is a Draw Out ability used by Samurai. It is learned for 180 JP and releases dark spirits an an area around the caster. The weapon itself provides 8 Attack and can be bought for 3,000 gil. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The '''Kotetsu' is used by Assassins and Ninja. The Assassin can learn one of its best skills, Rockseal (which Petrifies an enemy), from this katana. It has an attack power of 37 and can be bought for 8000 gil from Cyril and 9000 gil everywhere else. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Along with the Assassin and Ninja, the new Parivir Job can use the '''Kotetsu', which teaches the Skyfury Blade skill for 300 AP to said Job. The Kotetsu can also teach the Wood Veil ability to Ninjas and requires 200 AP to master. Assassins can also learn Rockseal from the Kotetsu, like the last game. *'Bazaar materials': Body Ceffyl, Moon Ring, Goldcap ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Kotetsu' is a mid-ranked sword that provides 93 attack and +5 Stun. It takes 1 slot and cannot be bought. Gallery